MAME-Q
The Multi-Attachment Mechanical Engine type-Q, MAME-Q for short, also known as "Bulbrite"Layer's navigation in Noah's Park., is the base body for all Q-type MechaniloidsSepelak, Greg (2004). Mega Man X8 Official Strategy Guide. pg.106. BradyGAMES Publishing and is a common enemy in Mega Man X8. A MAME-Q is a symbiotic Mechaniloid that attaches itself to other Mechaniloids to power them up. The power-up can increase the strength and/or speed of the other Mechaniloid, and some will change their behavior. For instance, the Spiky, on top of an increased movement speed, will alternate from short to high jumps, and the Metall will fire two extra shots. On Hard Mode, MAME-Qs will actively attack the player if there are no Mechaniloids in the area to attach to. MAME-Qs appear in Noah's Park, Metal Valley, Pitch Black, Booster Forest and Central White. In Pitch Black, one non-hostile MAME-Q lights a dark room with a spiked floor, and in Noah's Park Intermission MAME-Qs will appear carrying red Metals worth 50 Metal points. Varieties Fla-Q Fla-Q is a MAME-Q that only appears in the stage Pitch Black. They float about and light up when the player comes close. Mine-Q Mine-Q is a red MAME-Q equipped with a single large explosive, and will drop the explosive when the player comes close. After losing the explosive, Mine-Qs are able to attach themselves to other Mechaniloids like normal MAME-Qs if left alone. Mine-Qs appear in Booster Forest, Central White, Inferno and Jakob. In Inferno, they jump from a furnace on fire, spin towards the player, and explode on contact. Shou-Q Shou-Q are MAME-Qs that appear in pairs with an arch of electricity between them. Destroying one cancels the electric beam. They appear in Central White and Jakob. Siren-Q Siren-Q is a security MAME-Q that comes in two varieties. Siren-Q Watchers are equipped with an infra-red search beam and patrols an area in search of intruders. If the player steps into their search beam they will sound an alarm, summoning two Siren-Q Attackers. When a Siren-Q Attacker is destroyed, it will be replaced endlessly until the alarm is stopped by destroying the Siren-Q Watcher. Troia Base MAME-Qs The MAME-Qs of the virtual reality training tests in Optic Sunflower's Troia Base stage. The behavior of the MAME-Qs will change depending of how well the player performed in the previous test of the stage, having three levels of difficult. However, Formation-Q is the only MAME-Q without behavior changes as it is the first test. Dragon-Q Dragon-Q is the eighth and final VR test. A MAME-Q controlling a slowly-rotating dragon-like machine that must be destroyed piece by piece. The type and strength of the weaponry the Dragon-Q will be equipped with, and the range of its flame thrower changes depending on the test's difficulty level. When its outer weapons are destroyed, the mouth of the dragon will open and spit a stream of fire, and its tail will become electrified. The player must then continue on to destroy the body segments of the dragon to expose the MAME-Q riding in the core pod within, leaving it susceptible to attack. In an easy test, the MAME-Q will be unarmed, but on higher difficulties it will attack with energy spheres. X8Dragon-QMEDIUM.png|Medium difficulty Dragon-Q. X8Dragon-QHARD.png|Hard difficulty Dragon-Q. Flight-Q Flight-Q is the second VR test. A MAME-Q in a flying machine that moves vertically across the screen as the player falls endlessly. During a medium difficulty test, it will fire bursts of five shots. In the highest difficulty, it will attack by launching missiles. Formation-Q Formation-Q is the first VR test. These MAME-Qs appear on-screen in groups of five, in a set repeating pattern of different formations. Defeating seventy-five of them will increase the difficult of the next area to intermediate, and ninety or more to the maximum difficulty. Ghost-Q Ghost-Q is the third VR test. A single MAME-Q that warps around a room with moving platforms and a bottomless pit. On higher difficulties, the layout of the platforms change and the MAME-Q will leave behind an energy sphere in its place when warping away. On the highest difficulty, it can also fire 8-way bursts. Jumping-Q Jumping-Q is the fourth VR test. A MAME-Q that jumps out of bottomless pits in a room with three spinning gear platforms. In the medium and hard test, there will be a pair of Jumping-Qs with the ability to shoot. All gears spin upward in the lowest difficulty, two spin down while one spins up in medium difficulty, and all spin downward in the highest. Scale-Q Scale-Q is the fifth VR test. A giant MAME-Q that shrinks and moves faster as it takes damage. On higher difficulties, it will shoot bouncing projectiles, and in the highest difficulty it will be twice as large. Scorpy-Q Scorpy-Q is the sixth VR test. A MAME-Q controlled scorpion-like contraption that tries to force the player against an instant death spiked wall. The floor of this test room is a conveyor belt constantly moving the player towards the Scorpy-Q and a bottomless pit on the right side of the screen, while a spiked wall slowly closes in from behind. In higher difficulties the spiked wall moves faster and further forward (but still leaves a small space to move) and the Scorpy-Q can shoot rebounding projectiles from its claws. On the highest difficulty, the Scorpy-Q will fire lasers from its tail. Gallery X8MAME-QConcepts.jpg|Various MAME-Q concepts. X8Dragon-QConcept.jpg|Dragon-Q concept. X8UnusedMAME-QConceptA.jpg|Unused MAME-Q color schemes. X8UnusedMAME-QConceptB.jpg|Unused idea of a MAME-Q piloting a blue Tortshell-like vehicle. MMXLC X Challenge Ending Normal.png|X Challenge artwork. Trivia *The PlayStation 2 Memory Card save icon for Mega Man X8 is a MAME-Q. *"Mamekyuu," short for "mamedenkyuu," is Japanese for miniature light bulbs. References *Sepelak, Greg (2004). Mega Man X8 Official Strategy Guide. pg.103-9. BradyGAMES Publishing. Inline Category:Mega Man X series enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies